When the Ball Got Stuck in the Tree
by SimonettexTheonorxAlvinattyFAN
Summary: An interesting one-shot about an event that I witnessed today. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are outside playing soccer during rush hour. And then the ball gets stuck in the tree...


**Hihi! This story is just a fast, interesting little thing that's based off of a similar event that I witnessed today. Of course, I sat on my lawn, laughing so hard that I got stomach cramps, as I watched my sister, and neighbors do the exact same thing. So, enjoy. And please review. I want to know how interesting you thought it was...**

One hot summer day, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were outside, playing soccer in the street. It was the middle of rush hour, and they found themselves running to the sidewalk every five seconds. Alvin kicked the ball to Brittany, who kicked it back very high, in attempt to beat the next car coming down the street. As a result, the ball got stuck in a tree. A very, very high branch, on a very, very tall tree.

"Good going, Brittany!" Alvin yelled.

"Now what?" Jeanette asked. They obviously couldn't climb the tree.

"We could shake the tree!" Theodore suggested, running over to the tree. He tried to shake it, but it didn't budge.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Alvin said, running back into the house. In a minute, he came back outside. He was carrying a basketball, a handball, and a volleyball. "We can knock it out of the tree!"

He aimed the basketball up at the tree, and threw it. It also got stuck, but at a much lower branch.

"Good going, Alvin!" Brittany mocked him. Two boys, who had been riding their bikes up and down the street, stopped their bikes in front of the tree.

"Losers!" they called out simultaneously, and then they started peddling down the street again. Their neighbor came outside, wearing a sports bra, and booty shorts.

"Help! Help!" they all called out to her.

"Ugh, kids!" she muttered, as she began jogging down the block.

The elderly man who lived next door came outside, shirtless.

"Wait a minute, you young whipper snappers! I'll help you get that ball down!"

The man walked to his garage, and pulled out a large pole, and an eight foot ladder.

"Frank, you better not hurt yourself!" his elderly wife called out. She was wearing a black swimsuit, and a floppy sunhat.

"He's climbing up that ladder? He's like, ninety!" Alvin whispered.

Frank carried the ladder and pole out into the street, and then thrusted the pole to Simon, who had just been standing there. He climbed up the ladder, nearly losing his balance in the process.

"Hand me that pole!" he shouted, and Simon gave it back to him. Frank knocked the basketball out, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes cheered. He was attempting to knock the soccer ball out, but he was just too short. That moment, since it was rush hour, a black Cadillac Escalade came zooming down the street. He passed the group, but then suddenly reversed at full speed, and parked his car. He stepped out. He was muscly, and tan. The hair on his head was gelled back, and he was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses. He was also about a foot taller than Frank.

"Is there a cat stuck in that tree?" he asked, looking up in the tree.

"No, just out soccer ball," Alvin pointed to it.

"I'll get it for you," he said, taking the pole from Frank. "Just hold the ladder, I have to go to work tomorrow."

They all grabbed onto the ladder, and the man climbed it. He knocked the ball out, and everyone, including Frank, cheered again.

"Thank you, mister!" Brittany said.

"No problem," he handed the pole to Frank, and then walked back to his car. He got in, and then sped off again. Frank collapsed the ladder, and carried it back into his garage.

"See you later, whipper snappers," he said, carefully crossing the street.

"Let's not play soccer for a while, guys," Alvin said, as they crossed to the sidewalk.

"Agreed," everyone said. And they sat on the grass until the sun set, talking about how weird that encounter was.

**Well, that was...odd. But, it's based on a true event. So, I hope you enjoyed this. And, please review! :D**


End file.
